


Training

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Martial Arts Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to learn how to fight and becomes attracted to the handsome instructor, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Dean considered himself a decent fighter. Ever since his teens, he'd been able to hold his own against people sometimes twice his size. And when he was able to get into bars, he sometimes started bar brawls out of boredom. He almost always came out on top.

One night, he was hanging out at the bar near his apartment and flirting with every pretty girl there. Some bikers took offense to him hitting on their girls and dragged him out to the alley behind the bar to teach him a lesson. Everything was going fine until 4 guys jumped him all at once. Suddenly, Dean's focus shifted from enjoying the fight and dealing blows to protecting his vital bits.

To Dean's everlasting gratitude, the bikers didn't break any of his bones. They stopped after a fairly short time, growling at him to never come into that bar again. Dean painfully pulled himself to his feet and stumbled the couple blocks to his apartment. He poured himself into his shower and the warm water eased enough of the ache that he was able to treat the cuts and fall into bed.

The next morning, Dean downed a couple aspirin and got on his computer. He had decided sometime between the shower and bed that he was going to learn how to fight properly. After some research on the internet about different martial arts techniques, Dean finally settled on learning Judo. He looked for dojos in his city and was gratified to find that there was one.

"Castiel Novak, proprietor and instructor," Dean muttered, glancing over the website. "Weird name but he looks like he can handle himself." Dean took a moment to admire the brown-haired, blue-eyed man in a white gi in the photo. He had a small smile on his face, as if laughing at a joke he'd be willing to share. Warmth stole down Dean's chest and coiled in his belly until he closed his laptop with a snap.

"Yeah, not going there," Dean told himself. "Last thing I need right now is a boyfriend." He got up to take another shower, the warmth easing more of the ache. After dressing, Dean drove to the dojo and was surprised to see only a few students inside. He spoke to the guy at the counter, citing his desire to learn how to fight.

"We got a beginner's class starting soon," the man told him cheerfully. "Just sign here and you can join." Dean did and was handed a bundle of cloth.

"Changing rooms over there," the man said, pointing. "Put those on and wait over there." Dean did as instructed, curious as to how this would go. He already knew how to fight, why would he need to join a beginner's class? After changing, he watched the students on the mat go through several different forms until their teacher called time. When the next teacher walked out, Dean caught his breath.

Castiel Novak stood on the mat in the same white gi he was wearing in the picture Dean saw. He was even more handsome in person and Dean felt the warmth explode throughout his body. It was official; he wanted this man. Shoving the feeling back down, Dean joined 5 other beginning students on the mat and stared at the smiling Castiel.

"Welcome to my dojo," he began. "My name is Castiel Novak but you guys can call me Cas. So you are all here because you want to learn Judo and the balance and focus it gives you." Dean nodded along with the rest, completely entranced by Cas's voice. It was deep and gravelly, completely unexpected with his open and warm face.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is the forms of Judo," Cas said and fell into a balanced, wide-legged stance. He demonstrated each one then had the students copy him. He walked among them, correcting here and there. When he got to Dean, Cas placed a hand on his arm and moved it into the correct position. Dean swallowed and hoped the sweat and exertion covered the flush that suffused his skin.

"That's better," Cas said, smiling at him. "Though you seem to be getting this quick. Perhaps we can move you up to an intermediate class soon." Dean nodded, smiling back. He was inexplicably sad if moving up would lead to losing Cas as his teacher. About an hour later, Cas called the class to an end and they all bowed to each other.

Dean changed again and decided to pay for a full membership. He kept going back three nights a week, always finding excuses to be part of Cas's classes. He kept a constant eye on the man, desire coiling in him every time the shorter man smiled at him. Dean fancied that Cas spent more time with him, touching him to correct something more often than needed.

This continued for several weeks until one night, Dean couldn't make it to the dojo at his regular time. He had been held over at work due to a paperwork snafu and was in a bad mood at missing his regular class. Dean saw a few lights on as he drove up and got out of his car. Hopefully, he'd catch the last class. Luck wasn't with him when he walked in as he saw Cas bow to the class and dismiss them. Dean sighed and started to turn around when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, missed you today," Cas said cheerfully.

"Yeah, work ran over," Dean grumbled, annoyed at missing his class and time with the fascinating man before him.

"Well, I'm closing the dojo now," Cas said. "But if you're wanting to still practice, I have a little studio attached to my apartment I work out in. You're welcome to join me."

"Sure," Dean said, his heart pounding. Time being Cas's only student? He was all over that. They walked out of the dojo and Cas locked the door. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his address down.

"My address," he told Dean. "Meet me there in about half an hour?" Dean nodded and smiled. They headed for their cars and left the parking lot. Finding Cas's place with little difficulty, Dean sat in the car and sternly told his heart to calm down. It was still pounding against his ribs and he was breathing heavily. Anticipation and heat coiled in his belly, his body hoping for a different outcome than what he was expecting to happen tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Dean got out of the car and walked up to knock on Cas's door. He met blue eyes when the door opened and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you made it," Cas said, ushering Dean in. "The bathroom is that way. You can go change and meet me in the studio." Dean nodded and changed quickly. He headed into the studio and just stood admiring Cas as the man flowed from one form to another. After a moment, Dean walked in and started stretching. Cas turned to him and studied the taller man when Dean wasn't looking.

"So, I think we can graduate to some sparring today, if you want," Cas said casually. "You've got the forms and simple attacks down." Dean nodded and moved into position in front of Cas. They sparred back and forth, Cas pinning Dean to the mat several times. He had a plan for Dean and this was just the warmup.

Dean was grinning even though he kept getting planted into the mat. This was more fun than he would have thought, especially since they weren't really trying to hurt each other. He didn't notice that his belt and shirt were looser each time he stood up. Finally, Cas dropped him to the mat again on his back and Dean's belt loosened completely and his shirt fell open. He flushed in embarrassment as Cas ran his eyes over his bare torso.

"Sorry about that," Dean said breathlessly, avoiding the bright blue eyes. "Must not have tied my belt well enough." He moved to get up but couldn't as Cas shoved one hand to the mat between his legs and cupped the back of his neck.

"Or I may have been loosening it every time I pinned you," Cas whispered darkly to him. "I've been wanting to see you like this since our third lesson or so." Dean stopped breathing, his eyes meeting Cas's frantically. Blue met green in frank admiration and Dean felt his heart start pounding again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dean breathed. Cas didn't answer him, just leaned down and pressed a kiss to stomach. Following a trail up to Dean's collarbone, Cas nipped at the corner and left a small red mark. Dean could feel himself hardening against the arm Cas had between his legs.

"I've been planning how to seduce you since that lesson," Cas told him, breath ghosting over his lips.

"Oh, god," Dean said. "I've wanted you since the first lesson. But you never seemed interested." Cas leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Dean, tracing the man's bottom lips with his tongue. Dean's mouth opened on a groan and Cas's tongue darted in. Dean fell into the kiss, letting Cas plunder his mouth. His hips started moving against the shorter man's arm unconsciously, seeking friction.

Cas broke their kiss and reached his arm around Dean's hip to tug his pants down. Dean groaned again as his hardened length was released. Before he knew it, Cas was licking his way down Dean's chest and stomach to stop right above him.

"You are gorgeous," Cas said before licking a quick stripe up Dean's length. Dean threw his head back and groaned loudly. Cas licked all the way around him before sucking gently on the tip of Dean's erection. By now, Dean was panting heavily and Cas had to hold down his hips to keep him from moving.

"Relax," Cas told him fondly. "I'm taking this slow and you're going to enjoy it." He continued to lick his way around Dean's erection, teasing him. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean's erection, gripping just enough to cause Dean to groan again. Finally taking pity on the man beneath him, Cas slid his mouth around Dean's erection and slowly worked his way down.

"God, yes," Dean hissed, one hand tangling in Cas's hair. His hips managed to jerk up a bit causing Cas's lips to meet his fingers. The shorter man hummed around Dean and the vibrations shot straight to his brain. Then, Cas proceeded to move up and down, gradually increasing his pace. Dean babbled incoherently, his brain on fire with pleasure.

"C..Cas, so close," Dean managed to say before his orgasm overwhelmed him. Cas sucked him through it, massaging the base of his length with his hand. Dean relaxed with a deep sigh, his hand cupping Cas's cheek as the other man sat up. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean deeply, smiling against his lips.

"That was better than my imagination," Cas told him, pulling away slightly.

"Mine too," Dean admitted. They breathed against each other for several moments, air ghosting over their lips.

"My turn," Dean said, smiling slyly. He shifted and pushed a pliant and willing Cas onto his back to gleefully return the favor.


End file.
